My name's Piper
by Lilac Wishes
Summary: Written from Piper's point of view, her team get kidnappered, she ends up saving them blah blah blah R&R i suck at Summaries. possible *shivers* fluff, AxP


New story

New story

The other ones were getting boring to write, so I decided to try something a little different

I apologize for my attention span of a mentally retarded flea

**My name's Piper**

Its Thursday today

And life on the Condor isn't exactly brilliant at the moment and now I'll explain why

Aerrow is overly restless expecting cyclonians, when there's none coming, Junko has nothing to fix because nothings getting blown up, Finn is still trying to get a date with that Irma girl who he met on Terra Tropica, it's not working much for him, Stork isn't paranoid because there isn't anything to be paranoid about because we haven't needed to take any scary trips that could cause potential death, Radarr just seems to be sleeping a lot because he's got nothing better to do with himself and as for me, I just tinker with the crystals that I have and learn something new everyday,

"This is just ridiculous," Aerrow snapped pressing his forehead up against the window,

"What is?" I answered back, knowing what kind of answer I would get,

"They're not attacking! They're up to something, I know it," He replied, I shook my head, if the cyclonians were going to attack they would've done it by now,

"They're not up to anything Aerrow, they're probably on strike or something," I replied,

"Cyclonians don't go on strike," Aerrow hissed, glaring at me for not believing him, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, he was my leader after all, but he was also my friend who was getting more and more like Stork as the days went on

I went into the kitchen to fix myself a jam sandwich, I was getting real hungry and couldn't believe that Junko was **finally** getting rid of that infernal squeak in the fridge door, we'd been pestering him to do it for ages, but he always had something bigger to do, but now he doesn't have anything to do at all, he's getting on with the minor jobs around the Condor,

"Finally Junko, that squeak was slowly driving me insane," I told him, smiling as I got the bread out from the cupboard,

"Yeah, I wish something would blow up," Junko stated randomly, I looked at him in a shocked manor,

"Why on earth would you want that Junko? Someone could get hurt," I answered cutting the crusts off my bread, I hated crusts,

"Because then I wouldn't feel so useless, I'd feel needed because no one else here can fix all the big heavy duty stuff," He answered, I couldn't actually say anything to that, so I stared at Junko for a while, then picked up my sandwich and wandered off,

I came across Finn sitting in his room with the door wide open; you wouldn't think that boy wanted any privacy,

"You okay Finn?" I asked, wondering what the blond was doing sitting on his bed, it almost looked like he was having a staring contest with his crossbow, we all know what the outcome would be though,

"Yep, I'm just waiting for the phone to ring," He answered shaking his crossbow,

"Who is supposed to be calling you?" I asked out of curiosity, taking a bite out of my sandwich,

"That Irma girl from Tropica," Finn answered grinning wildly, I rolled my eyes, he'd been waiting for her phone call for almost a week, that phone was not going to ring,

"Don't get your hopes up," I told him, even though a heart broken Finn would be pretty amusing right now,

"You know you want to give me that sandwich Piper," He said raising his eyebrows, I hated it when he looked at me like that, I threw the sandwich at him and hoped the jam would go in his eyes and sting them

I angrily stomped back out onto the bridge and found Stork peacefully driving the Condor over terra Saharr, no comments about doom, no emoish language, nothing, but Stork was humming some peculiar little tune to himself which was disturbing in a whole little disturbing world of its own, I've never heard Stork sing before, he's quite tuneful I suppose but he wouldn't be making it as a professional singer anytime soon, I went over to the window and stood next to the relaxed merb,

"You're still happy then I take it?" I asked wishing that he'd let out one of his petrified screams when I said it,

"Indeed, never been better, it's all working out for me now, no cyclonians, no death, no pain or suffering, no terror, it's all ended, I love it, I really do **love** it," Stork said hugging the steering wheel, I took a few steps back, Stork was more creepy than he usually is, which isn't good

I walked away; Stork is creepy at the best of times

--

Everyone was sleeping on the Condor, and no one was planning on waking up until 10:30 the next morning, which is odd because I'm usually an early riser, but I had no intentions of getting up early to face a day that would be as boring as the last one, when there was a loud crash and the condor rocked, I rolled out of my bed and fell on the floor, hitting my elbow on the way down,

"What was that," I whispered to myself, when I heard laughing and screaming coming down the hallway, getting louder and louder, "This is just weird," I said to myself when my door flung open,

"I **told **you they were up to something! I'm **NOT **paranoid! I'm **RIGHT!**" Aerrow shouted running back down the hallway in nothing but his boxers; I blinked unable to comprehend what just happened. I had to be dreaming,

When everything was quite, went onto the bridge, thinking it was safe, how wrong could I have been? I saw 5 talons holding the storm hawks with blades to their throats, Dark Ace obviously felt a major sense of cockiness as he was gripping tightly onto Aerrow's hair with the blade to his neck; Ravess was clinging onto a very wriggly Finn who looked like he could shimmy loose at any moment, Snipe was sitting on Junko, yes sitting on him, that would both smell and hurt if you ask me, some random cyclonian henchman was holding onto Stork who was now shaking and moaning things about death and doom and destruction, and another was holding a very grumpy Radarr by the ears, why hadn't I been caught like the rest of my team? I couldn't do anything while the talons wrestled my team off to cyclonia, I just stood there and watched, how little do I feel now? I could have DONE something, maybe, probably have got and arm cut off in the process but I still could have _tried! _Don't hate me Storm Hawks, I'm coming for you

My name's Piper and today is Friday, and this is when things started getting really interesting…

--

**Ha! I've never actually written anything from someone's point of view I don't think, that's probably why it completely sucks the proverbial balls, I don't know about you but that tiny little purple button does seem awful lonely, how about giving it some attention?**

**Go on, you know you want to**

**This won't be updated until Monday, I'm going to Kansas for a few days because of ice skating regionals, try not to miss me too much ******

**Your lord and master since 1989 xxx **


End file.
